Members of a household frequently share accounts for services, such as Netflix, Amazon, New York Times online, and web browsers. Additionally, the members of a household may share an account for a device that provides services, such as a smart phone, a cable TV, or a touch pad. The activities that the household members engage in while logged into the account may be used to personalize recommendations to a user of the account.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.